Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by muggleandlovinit
Summary: George and Hermione get together during the summer. Will there romance be a summer fling or a life long love. Includes Harry and Ginny, Ron and ?. Spend a summer at the beach with the Weasley's. It's an amazing story. Don't forget to review.
1. Caught in the Bushs

Wesley Love

The day was warm and sweet with the smell of flowers fragrant in the summer breeze at

the Burrow. The front door crashed open and entered a bunch of guys and girl with fiery red hair. A girl with brushy brown hair the color of molasses was also following out the door. They were all carrying large packs as they were going on a long hike. Laughter erupted from the crowd as Fred of the tall red headed boys tripped Ron. Just as they were walking down the path a woman with red hair shouted "I will see you in two months". They said together "bye mom see you when you get back"

"It is sweet that mom and dad are going on their second honeymoon two weeks with no parentals" Fred exclaimed to his twin.

'I know this is going to be sweet, we can do whatever we want all summer.' George said in reply

'You know the only reason why your mother and father left is because you two said that you would stay at the Burrow and look after the lot of us.' Hermione told them.

They were all walking down to the local muggle lake; they were going to camp down there for a couple days. As they were making their way down to the beach they were passing through thick bush and Hermione got caught. She was at the back of the group and the only person that noticed her was George who came to her rescue.

'Hermione let me help with that.' George bent down to untangle the thistles that were attached to her shorts. As he did this his finger ever so gently grazed the skin of her upper thigh. Just at that moment George though that he was going to loose his lunch due to the flock of butterflies that seemed to have just appeared in his stomach.

Hermione though it was so kind of George to help her. Just as she managed to free her hair from the grasps of the plant she felt the tiniest caress on her thigh. The heat rushed to her face as the idea that George touching her in such an erotic way came into her head. She thought that it was strange that all the times that George had brunched against her before she never reacted in this way, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

As soon as she was free she thanked George for his help without looking into him. It was a very awkward three minutes as they walked in silence towards the beach. The two soon caught up with the rest of the gang, who was already taking all tents out of the bags and trying to pitch them without the use of magic. The idea of not using magic proved to be disastrous. Hermione and Ginny knowing better had their tent up in a minute. It was mid-day now the girls were hot, the decided that they were going to go swim in the lake. The boys marveled and made jokes about who long it took for the girls to change. After 10 minutes Ginny and Hermione reappeared at the opening of their tent. All boys stopped what they were doing Ginny was wearing the smallest bathing suit any one had ever seen.

Harry thought that the combat colors and the pink checks patched her personality in every way. He also thought that she had great breasts. Her cleavage was appeal and nearly falling out of her suit. The bottoms barley covered her perfect butt.

When the Wesley brother saw that only Ginny had come out they returned back to work. Though when Hermione came out they all thought that could curl up and die and still be the happiest man alive.

Hermione's suit was a blue with a rainbow trim. It grazed beautiful over her hips and showed off her small waist. This color also showed all the boys just how tanned she was. Her copper abs where shimmering in the sun, she had obviously put on tanning oil. As Hermione pasted Ron and Harry's tent she smiled at Ron who promptly walked into the tent pole which collapsed their whole tent. As she walked by George and Fred's tent smiled again and George began to get that sensation in his stomach again and ALL the hair of his body stood on end. Fred had hit his thumb with a hammer eight times before he realized the pain that he was in. Ginny and Hermione gave the "boys" look to each other.

The girls hit the water and exclaimed that it was freezing, and that they would need help getting warm when they got out. After Hermione had said this Ron promptly walked into the tent that had seemed to set itself up. Harry went after wards and found that Ron had a tent of his own. He walked out very quickly hoping that Ron had not seen him

Harry thought that he worked long enough he stripped off his clothes (he was wearing his swimming trunks on under his clothes) and was just about to join Hermione and Ginny in the water when he noticed a man on the beach was pointing at them in the water and making hand gestures and talking to his friend Harry thought that this was very forward seeing as though he didn't even know there names. When Harry made eye contact with this pervert he couldn't believe who it was. He hoped that he would never have to that person again but it seems a greater force was to blame for this encounter.


	2. Let's Have a Picnic

Chapter Two

When Harry's eyes met Dudley's he thought he was dreaming. Harry hoped that he would never have to look onto the eyes of his bulling cousin again. Harry was so stunned that he just continued into the water, his walk of one that who was dazed and confused. As he got in the water to join the Hermione and Ginny he took one last look at has porky cousin.

Dudley was still looking at Harry as though he was dreaming. He was speculating why girls like that would want to be around his cousin when someone like himself was around. He looked to the other side of the beach to the group of red headed boys who had just put their tents up; they were now walking across the beach toward Harry and the girls. They looked angry and Dudley thought that Harry was going to get pounded so he stayed to look, but it turns out they were just hot. When there they got in the water they started to play a game of Frisbee. Which turned violent after George pushed Ron's head under the water, Ron responded with lunging at George who was tacked into the water. After that they all seemed to throw each other into the water. Dudley then got bored and waddled back to sit with parents.

"Duders why don't you see if you can snag one of those girls away from those boys" Said his father with a stupid grin on his face. Vernon thought that he had the handsomest son in the world and any woman who would refuse him was crazy.

Down at the water Harry had told all his friends that fat person on the beach was his cousin. Everyone laughed. Everyone was enjoying game of Frisbee that soon became a rather violent game, everyone was grabbing on to each other dragging them under the water when they tried to catch the yellow plastic disk. Ginny and Hermione soon were sore from the boy's grabbing on to them pulling them under the water so they said that they were going to go dry off, so they did go dry off then they went to tan in the afternoon sun.

Dudley say the two girls get out of the water and thought that it was his chance to talk to them without the Potter brat in his face. He slowly made his way to the two girls,

'Beautiful day isn't it? Hi, I' am Dudley Dursely. Who are you guys?' he said as though he owed the place.

Ginny picked up on his vibe 'I'm Ginny and this is Hermione, you act like you own the place' she said as more of question she knew who owned this land it was her parents. They let muggles enter it because her father thought that it would be the best place to study muggles.

Dudley thought that what Ginny said was good 'yah my family does own this place. We don't always come here because it isn't the funniest though this year we wanted a quite vacation' he said in a very superior voice.

Ginny looked at Hermione who knew that it was the Wesley's that owned this land 'Hermione he owns the beach. Isn't that just the coolest' she said this in her most bubbly voice trying to give the impression that she was trying to get him. Hermione knew that the lake belonged to the Weasley's, she just looked up at Dudley and smiled, thinking that this guy was an idiot. In the distance Ginny could here Ron calling for her and Hermione.

As Ginny got up she said in her most superior 'I hadn't known that my father had sold this land to muggles, that's so weird.'

As Ginny and Hermione walked away they were laughing and mimicanning what Dudley had been saying. He walked away a broken man and vowing that was going to scare them that night will they were sleeping he looked at what tent they went into and remembered it. In the distance Petunia Dursley saw her son walking back without a girl and thought that it would not do for her son. Those girls will be his friends even if she had to pay them.

Hermione felt that since they had finished their tent first they should make supper, the problem was that neither she nor Ginny felt like making supper so they thought that since Dudley was so fat he could go without one meal Ginny took her wand and said Assio picnic basket. The basket was flying towards them very quickly. Just as it reached their camp, George stepped out of their tent and was hit in the head with the basket making him fall to the ground unconscious. Hermione gasped and ran toward George and Ginny was soon following.

George had regained his consciousness by the time had reached him. He was fine no damage other than a cut across his forehead. That changed when Hermione started to touch him everywhere asking if he was alright. Hermione was so worried that he might have a head injury that she rested his head on her lap. When George tried to look up at her he could only see half her face because her breasts were so large from this angle. He thought that he was in heaven. When he tried to get up Hermione pushed him down saying that he shouldn't get up. Hermione moved her body so that she could look George in eye, he saw that they was worry in her eyes. That was when he started to understand what was happening between himself and Hermione; he George Wesley was falling for the bookworm, Hermione Granger.

She was so worried about him she would not let him do anything for the rest of night. She soon began to grow tired and was a little less strict about what he could do. It was getting dark over the lake and then everyone decided that having a fire would be a very good thing. They were just about to start a fire using magic when they heard a creak in the wood, they thought it might be a muggle so they were just about to go look, then a rabbit came flying out of the part of the woods that had just made the noise and they decided that it was safe to light a fire.

Dudley had decided that he was going over to the girl's camp as soon as it was dark because he wanted to scare them when they were just going to sleep. He was just making himself comfortable in the bushes when he stepped on a stick, it made a noise. Everyone that was around the fire looked in his direction, the group started to approach the trees all of a sudden a rabbit came flying out the trees they all looked relieved.

After that scare they decided that it would be best is they started a fire. Harry went to and started it with magic. As soon as he did they all heard another noise in the woods. Dudley had never moved that fast in his whole life, came flying out of the woods as soon as he saw Harry us magic. He thought that if Harry found that he would use magic against him. Sometime after that happened Fred said that he was going to the village to get some candy and some chocolate to make am midnight treat. With a pop he disappeared into the trees.

'I'm so cold. How are you guys not cold.' Hermione asked Ron, Harry, and George.

Ron told her 'it is because we have more muscle mass, that is why we can stay warmer.' When Ron finished saying this he looked very proud with himself.

'Scoff. That is load of bull crap you are warmer because you have more fat on your body than anyone else around this fire. Now if you will excuse me and Hermione are going to put warmer clothes on.' She looked down at Hermione after saying this. Everyone that was around the fire thought that was a good.

When Ginny and Hermione reached their tent the two opened their door and walked onto the sitting room over their tent. Hermione said that she that she was going to go take a shower. Hermione looked all their tent for her bag.

'Where is it?' She screamed.

Ginny approached as though she was a bomb that was ready to go off at any moment. 'Do think that maybe Fred or George took, they probably would think that it was funny joke.' She said in her most soothing voice she could.

Hermione seemed to think that this was a very good idea and proceed out the door, when she was outside she directed herself in the direction of Fred and Georges tent. Had she waited one more minute she would have known that Harry was the one that had her bag, he thought that it was his.

When Hermione reaches the door of the tent she asks if she can come in hearing nothing she enters the room. She cannot find George anywhere, so Hermione sits down on one of the sofas and waits. Hermione is only there for one minute when she hears a door closing behind her and wet foot steps on the ground. She turned to look at what the noise was.


	3. Certified McSteamy

As Hermione saw George step out of the shower she saw the steam coming off his freckled body. She noticed that he had a trail of light red hair trailing down his stomach to wear his towel was positioned on his hips. Showing Hermione his muscular treasure trail, a trail let led her eyes to want to see what under the towel.

All Hermione could do was gawk at his body. George had perfectly formed abs that were now glistening with the sheen of shower mist. Hermione was infatuate with his perfect shape. He had broad shoulders that were sun kissed to the point where he had a few freckles on the tops of each shoulder. She thought that he looked like some Greek god that had traveled to the future to seduce her. She had visions of him touching her; his hands were all over her body she didn't realize what was happening until she let out a muffed moan. She pulled her self out of the day dream, and noticed that she had been starring at him for a good minute. Hermione humbly excused herself. She rushed out of the tent and sucked in a huge amount of air that made her light headed.

George was just getting out the shower when he heard Fred come through flap door of the tent. When he opened the door he looked down at his feet thinking that he would have to clean up his wet foot prints before they could make marks on the wood floor. He was a few paces in front of the door before he relaised that the person sitting on the couch was not his brother but the woman that he could not get out of his head.

George could pick out that curly brown hair any where. Hermione was sitting on his couch looking the other way he thought that he would just turn around and go back into the room. It was than that she turned around and her mouth dropped George did not if this was a good thing. He stood there and she had most interesting face on. She mumbled something that sounded like a moan to him and did a quick run out of the tent.

Hermione was making her way back to her own ten, when she got back Ginny noticed that she seemed a little off center. Ginny asked Hermione what was wrong and she said nothing she just was just cold. Ginny told her that Harry was the one that had her bag and returned just after she let to go to the twin's tent. Hermione plucked some warm clothes from her bag. Then she ventured in the direction of the shower. She took off her shirt and then turned on the hot water, so that when she was ready to get in it was only a stream of hot water coming out of the faucet.

As the hot water hit Hermione's skin it burned, though she was not feeling this pain she was thinking about what it would be like if George was touching her. She dreamed that he was running his fingers through her now wet hair and…She could see him in his towel and walking towards her. He bends down to kiss her; he then comes around to the other side of the couch. And … no no no she has to stop their George was her friend, and her best friend's older brother how would that look. She thought that all these ideas were coming to her head because she was naked and in the shower and she had just seen him a towel. She got out of the shower. Put on some warm clothes she chooses ones that would be warm yet look good. She was subconsciously dressing for him now.

When she got outside she sat down beside Ginny who was whispering in to Harry's ear and even though that fire was a bright red you could see the crimson flush running up his neck and to his face it settled on his cheek bones and it was a while before it left his face.

Ever since earlier that day when Hermione and Ginny had turned down Dudley Petunia felt that the only way to make her son happy would be if those girls would be his friend. She was bidding her time until that brat of her nephew left the red head and the brunet alone so she could tell those girls when they were to meet Dudley. When Harry left she approached the two girls. Ginny was giggling and telling Hermione what she and Harry were going to do that night and Hermione looked a little embarrassed because of what Ginny was telling her. The two girls looked utterly shocked at who was approaching them. When say that it was Petunia that approaching them sobered up and put on their most disgusting faces that they could.

Petunia approached the two girls as though they would lash out at her at any minute. She sat down on the log across from them and started to make some small talk.

'so did you girls have fun in the sun today the weather was beautiful for a swim today don't you think' Petunia left it at a question which if they were polite they would respond. Gin answered in a very uninterested voice ' No'

The two girls were not making them easy for them. This was a very awkward conversation for Petunia. She soon bit through the tension and craned her nack as though she was superior to Ginny and Hermione.

'I was wondering if you young ladies would care to join be and my husband and son for dinner next Friday.'

'Why would we do something like that?' the two girls said in unison.

'Well you owe it to Dudley because of the way that you embarrassed him on the beach today. I should not even have to ask you, you should know to do this kind of thing on you own.' Petunia said in this in a very assured voice she knew that the girls would not be able to refuse now that she put that kind evidence in front of them.

Ginny flew off the rocker 'Excuse me; we do not owe you or your disgusting son ANYTHING. ANYTHING. We are Harry's! friends not people that you can buy. After all the things that you made Harry go through you think in your tiny mind that we owe something to YOU. YOU ARE WRONG. NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU. YOU UGLY COWARDLY BITCH.' After Ginny finished this speech she took out her wand and pointed at Petunia who instantly got up off the log and ran away. After that all happened Ginny took the first breath that she had in a minute and sat back down on the log beside Harry who was now sitting looking at Ginny Screaming at his aunt. When Ginny screamed that she was going to kill Petunia if she did not more her bony ass off the log he felt nothing but utter happiness. Petunia ran away screaming that they were all crazy.

Fred started to tell everyone that the new girl that worked in the candy store was the most girl beautiful Fred had seen in his whole life. Everyone else was coming out of their tents and gathering around the fire. Ginny and Hermione said that they should not tell anybody. So as came out of their tent Ginny said that they should play a game of truth or dare. Everyone decides that it is a good idea. Fred thought to make it fair they would use a bottle, having to bottles handy George goes to get a butter beer and chugs it back it front of everyone this turns Hermione on. After the bottle has been drained George spins in so they know who will start the game. The bottle lands on Ginny. So she starts the game by spinning it then lands on Harry she asks Harry Truth or Dare. Harry chooses dare. Ginny dares him to go asks the muggles that are sitting on the beach if they had a Hippogriff because he lost his broom and needed to go to a meeting with Merlin. Harry looked at her and laughed this would be one of the easiest dares that he had to complete ever. He went asked the muggles if they had such things and he got a stern talking to about using drugs, and why they were so bad. When Harry returned It was now Harry's turn to spin the bottle. The bottle lands on Fred. Fred chooses a Dare. Harry Dares him to screw his candy girl by the end of the summer. Fred happily agrees to this dare thinking that it would be something that he would enjoy rather than something that he was not looking forward to. It was now Fred's turn to spin the bottle it landed on his twin, Geroge looked at his brother than said in his bravest voice 'dare' because it would be something that every Weasley would do. Fred laughs and looks at his brother, an evil grin crosses his face.

' you dearest brother must swim across the lake to the tree seeing that belongs to the Johnstons and swing from it and will doing all that you must be… naked'! Fred finished his sentence with a wicked grin that would be worthy of a Malfoy.

After Fred finished his last Ginny, Ron, and George were all staring at him like he was some crazy person? After a minute of this George stood up from his sit at the fire and his walked soon turned into a jog he began to stripe all his cloths and their was hooted and hollering from the boys and Ginny and Hermione were trying the best they could not to look and George's naked body give off a sheen in the moon light that was now reflecting off the water on this crystal clear night. After George finished his moon light strip he flashed everyone that was on the sand, because he was now on the jetty, some of the family jewels. Hermione decided st this moment to look towards the docks just to see George flash his manhood at her he winked his eye, laughed, then dived into the water with such grace. He was a fast swimmer and was soon at the other end of the lake and climbing the tree that hand the rope on that would swing him out over the water. Just as he George got it in his head that he was going to swing out the back light turned on in the muggle house and he soon heard a loud bang and something wize past him he needed no more push off the tree branch than that bullet passing so near his body that he could feel the heat that was generating.

On the other side of the lake Hermione was thinking about just about how absolutely huge George was. The happy was dragged from her head with the sound of gun being shot. She sudden realized that someone was shooting at George and she was scared for him. Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones that seemed to find this not something that was not normal.

George was swimming back to the docks now with the shoots of a very disgruntled neighbor. After George had put his cloths back on and everyone was settled down around the fire everyone realized that they were all very tired. Hermione and Ginny were the first to turn in then Harry and Ron. Soon it was only was Fred and George around the fire. Fred decided that he was going to confront George about what was happening between him and Hermione.

'George I don't want to pry but what his happening between you and Hermione' George's twin asked him, Fred was now starring at him trough the flames of the fire.

George just looks back at him. 'There is nothing going to on between Hermione' after saying that he looks at his twin. Fred has the face of someone did not believe him. George repeated his words

'I do not have thing for Hermione … No' George said this in a hoarse Whisper that meant that he was screaming at his twin. George got off the log that he was sitting on and made his was to his tent.

George was already in his bed when he heard Fred some in to the tent. He was thinking about what was happening with Hermione. He was restless and could not sleep for the whole night.

Hermione was sleeping though she was thinking of George. In her dreams.


	4. The Wanton

Chapter Four

A/N: This Chapter is total smut though it is not disgusting if you don't like it than don't read it. Jose don't read this chapter I will tell you what happens even though you already now. Hope you like it I didn't want it to seem think porn.

George was coming towards her. His eyes were cloudy with lust. He came closer to her bed step by step. The shock of seeing him so close to her bed sent her body into over drive. Her stomach was tingling, her heart was thumping and rates that may proven to catastrophic. When she finally had the strength to open her eyes she found that he was but and inch from her face, he was also quickly closing that distance. The moment that his lips touched hers fireworks went off in her body. She soon found that her lips were against his. He soon deepened the kiss with his tongue exploring her mouth, and Hermione doing him the same favor. Was this truly the first time that they kissed for it seemed now that they had forever done this. He was soon lying on top of her; his hand was now creeping up her shirt. He was placing feather touches against he sides. She let a moan escape form her mouth. She could not believe that she was doing with this with George yet it felt so right. She was know running her hands up and down his back these innocent touches were working on him ways that he thought impossible. Soon his hand found the slope of a breast and he took into his hand and massaged the now erect nipple with his callused hand on the baby soft skin of Hermione's breast. As soon as George took her into his hand she went into the deep end. She could not stop her self from letting out a wanton moan that soon followed by George husky one. She removed his shirt and kissed a line from one shoulder to the other. Her soon grabbed the hem of her night shirt and pulled it over head. She was not wearing a bra soon as soon as her skin was free from the fabric he feasted on her. Every place that George kissed made another explostion of pleasure in her Hermione skin. He let out a low muffled moan. He had found his way down to her underwear. As he pulled them down he leg he placed a line of kisses from her inner thigh down to her knee then pulled from her legs he took off his boxers. He reinstated the line of kisses up her leeg until he reached that swollen piece of flesh that was between her legs. As soon as he placed her lips on her clit she was pushed over the edge that she was already so close to falling over. She could no longer hold it she screamed to let out all tension that was building in her body though it did not help. She was moaning uncontrollably now. Telling George what he should do as though this was not her first time. Just as Hermione was going to reach her climax George stopped

'You must quench the fire that you alone have started' Hermione said in almost a whisper

As she looked into his eye he seemed to be fading from her vision. Then she heard the unmistakable voice of Ginny.

'Hermione are you ok? You were screaming so loud that I could hear you through the walls.' Ginny said this all her most sincere voice.

'Yes Ginny I'm fine just having a dream we should go back to bed it is late.' Hermione was trying to ushering Ginny away so that she could think about the dream that she indeed had been enjoying so much. Hermione thought to her self that she did have a busy day tomorrow so she should get some sleep. Though she found sleep something that was more wish then a reality her thoughts were moving so fast that she could return to the sleep and the dream that she was so much enjoying. She wondered to herself if she would ever be able to look at George again after what she thought that she had done with him.

A/N: Please Review and Tell me what you think of my story I would like to hear what y readers think should happen next. Because I'm having trouble thinking of something, even if it is one little funny thing like Jose and her WWE Smack down Between Fred and Draco idea LOVE IT!!!!!!

P.S. Sorry that it was so short it was fun to write


	5. Shower Action

**Sorry it so long to update it was stupid and I don't even have a real reason. Hope you like. **

Chapter 5

Hermione got up the next morning that she left her favorite shorts at the Borrow. She is too embarrassed to talk to Ginny so she tells no one where she is going. Hermione aparated directly to the kitchen because she thought that no one was going to be home but when Hermione arrives in the kitchen she finds George sitting at the table drinking something from a mug.

As soon as Hermione appears in the kitchen George pours his coffee on to his lap because of her sudden entrance. Hermione rushes to his side after he pours boiling hot water on him she asks him if he is alright. Hermione grabs a cloth and starts to dab at the stain in his cloths which happens to be the crotch of his pants. George thought that is she kept touching him there that he was going to embarrass himself. He grabbed her hand and as he did that her eyes drew level with his and he could see that there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before, it was lust. She was inches her face closer to his before he could handle the situation they were kissing, and he liked it. He was just about to pull away when Hermione rapped her arms around his neck; she was running her fingers through his hair. He was losing control of this situation; she was pulling the hem of his shirt up. When it became out of her reach he finished the job and throw it some where across the room.

'I need to take a shower' she said in a heavy lusty voice. George could hardly tell what Hermione had just said all that heard was shower.

At that moment she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up the stairs all the time their mouths never parted. As soon as they reached the door of the bathroom George pulled Hermione's shirt. George than helped her out of her jeans, after this they joined their lips again this time George snaked his hands her back and undid the clasp of her bar then slid the straps down her arms, the silkiness of the cloth and the touch of George sending a chill through her body. After her bra fell to the ground George kissed a line from her collar bone done to one of her breasts. He then took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and suckled, at that moment she lost control she let out a sensual moan that had been caught deep in her throat. George soon released her nipple from his mouth and continued his trail of kisses down her stomach until his lips reached the hem of her underwear. He slide his hands up the outside of her thighs until they too reached her underwear which he pulled down. She was bear to the world for put a brief moment then

Georges mouth found her warm folds of flesh and when he found her spot he took it in to his mouth and she thought that she was going to explode she had never felt pleasure like this before. She was just about to the drop off the edge of pleasure when he stood up and kissed her lips again she could taste herself on him, she was in a frenzy the pleasure that he gave her she wanted to give back to him. Her arms were snaked around his back making sure that he was not going to leave her one of her arms come around the front of his body her finger nails makings thin red lines down his chest, he didn't care thought anywhere that her body was touching was numb with pleasure. As soon as her fingers tips reached his boxers he became as hard as a rock. As she pulled the boxers down his sun kissed legs chills were running though Georges body. She took him into her mouth and gently grazed her teeth over the tip of his shaft. George let out a from the bass of his throat, at hearing this Hermione's face turned into a bewitching grin as she slide George further into her mouth. She kissed him intimately again, again until she took him into her mouth and pulled him back out with teeth scaping him as he was removed from her mouth. After George lost him self into Hermione's mouth she returned to kissing his mouth, she pulled away for but a moment to rap her legs around his waist. Before George lost him self in Hermione's body he turned on to the shower the water was cold but neither cared they had already stemmed up the windows and mirrors. As soon as the water hit their bodies George penetrated her body with his pulsating member, as he pushed further into her he noticed that he felt no flesh in his wait. Was Hermione not a virgin? He was wondering this point in till the first wave pleasure hit him after that the thought that he could sustain was the thought of bring Hermione across the line that he could no longer see. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower and thrashed into her with punishing force. Hermione took all of it and moaned, and withered under all the pleasure that George was giving her. She was looking for something to grab on to before she took the fall though all that she could find was George, she tried to cling on to him though all she managed to do was scratch down his back due to him thrusting so hard and quickly. They lost mouth contact as George sucked on her neck his mouth moved down to the swell of her breast leaving a love mark that would remain for days to show that she was taken. She didn't care if the world knows what they did only that he kept doing this to her. She started to climax and Hermione begged George to go faster, soon they were climaxing together Hermione was screaming out Georges name. George came deep inside Hermione. Hermione was still shaking from her earth shattering orgasm. Just as her body was starting to cool down she felt something run down her back she turned around and looked at George was holding a bottle of body wash and a lufa. She looked at him quizzically.

'Do not want me to wash your back?' George replied to Hermione's stare

Hermione nodded and then turned around the water was gushing over her body.

'You now Hermione I have had a crush on you since I found out how many rules you broke saving Sirius in your third year.' He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

'I have had a crush on you since the fifth year when you did that large escapade to help Harry.' As she said she looked up at him her eye's were still cloudy from all the pleasure that he had given her, his looked clear with the promise of more. After he washed her body down with soap they got out of the shower…

**What happens when they get out of the shower you can find out if you review? Come one I know how many people read the story. If you like this my friend is writing another story that you will like it's called during the nineteen years please read it. **


End file.
